


Children Of The Night (What Music They Make).

by Lanna Michaels (lannamichaels)



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: 2013 Trope Bingo, Alternate Universe - Crack, Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Supernatural, Alternate Universe - Vampires, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Coitus Interruptus, Community: Making Hugo Spin (Les Mis Kink Meme), Enjolras Does Not Permit It, Interrupted Orgy, Les Supernatural Amis, M/M, Magician!Combeferre, Magician!Enjolras, Magicians, Orgy, Short, The Amis Are Not Sorry, Trope: AU: Were / Vamp / Supernatural, Vampire!Bossuet, Vampire!Courfeyrac, Vampire!Joly, Vampire!Prouvaire, Vampires, Werewolf!Bahorel, Werewolf!Feuilly, Werewolves, werewolf!Grantaire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-24
Updated: 2013-03-24
Packaged: 2017-12-06 08:27:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/733598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannamichaels/pseuds/Lanna%20Michaels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Enjolras walks in on an orgy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Children Of The Night (What Music They Make).

**Author's Note:**

> For 2013 Trope Bingo (Trope: AU: Were / Vamp / Supernatural), and for [this prompt on the Les Mis Kink Meme](http://makinghugospin.livejournal.com/11823.html?thread=4682287): _I want Enjolras walking in on a Les Amis orgy taking place in his own apartment._  
>  His reaction is up to you.  
> Please make this happen and I will probably love you forever & ever.

The wards around his door have been disturbed. Enjolras pauses in the hallway and reaches out, but encounters nothing but Combeferre's familiar, reassuring magic pressing back against his own. Enjolras unspells the door and enters.

He frowns.

"Everyone's hands where I can see them, please," Enjolras says.

A chorus of disappointed groans greet him, Grantaire the loudest of them all. Grantaire is tied to the bed, his right arm and his left leg shifting in and out of his wolf form as he encounters the preventive measures Enjolras had put in place after Bahorel's unfortunate uncontrollable transformations during his recovery from influenza last year. Bahorel himself is kneeling between Grantaire's legs and he sheepishly moves his clawed hands away from Grantaire's cock to stroke Grantaire's thick leg hair instead as Enjolras glares at him. There is enough slack in the rope for Grantaire to wave at Enjolras.

Prouvaire and Courfeyrac, who both should know better, are themselves sheepishly hiding their fangs. Courfeyrac is straddling Grantaire's chest and has clearly already fed from Grantaire's shoulder. There are fresh bite marks along Grantaire's shoulders and down his arms and Enjolras turns to glare in turn at Courfeyrac, Prouvaire, Joly, and Bossuet.

"He volunteered," Bossuet says.

"He had an excess of blood," Joly agrees. "It was the only responsible recourse. Indeed, our duty as his friends."

Prouvaire tries, "his veins are poetry in motion and he begged to be recited."

Courfeyrac alone attempts no explanation. But, then again, he never does.

"Bahorel?" Enjolras asks.

"Pack business," Bahorel says.

Enjolras can't reasonably gainsay that; he stays as far away from werewolf politics as can reasonably be expected of an allied magician. "Feuilly?"

At least Feuilly hasn't attempted any parts of the change. Enjolras is somewhat pleased that at least one member of the pack isn't trying to break the wards in place for everyone's protection. Feuilly pulls himself off from sucking at Grantaire's toes to nod agreement. "Very important pack bonding," he says, then takes Grantaire's largest toe into his mouth once more.

Grantaire begins, "Ah, fair Merlin has arrived to--," and is silenced by Courfeyrac sliding his cock past his open lips.

Enjolras clears his throat and mutters a quick spell. In a blink, the room is put to rights and his friends are all dressed and standing around awkwardly. Grantaire scratches his nose.

"That's cheating," Courfeyrac says. "Some of us were still having dinner."

"Learn some decorum," Enjolras suggests. He surveys the room again and nods, pleased at the transformation. But one is missing. "What have you done with Combeferre?"

"Ah." 

Suddenly, no one can meet Enjolras's gaze. 

Bahorel says, "Enjolras, did you know what happens when a vampire attempts to bite a magician?"

Enjolras frowns. Deeply. "Courfeyrac, you know better."

"Yes, I do," Courfeyrac says, studying the ceiling. "Unfortunately, Bossuet did not. Bad luck is, ha, catching? Contagious?"

A sneeze sounds from Combeferre's bedroom and the windows begin to vibrate dangerously. Enjolras quickly thrusts his hands out. The glass settles and does not shatter. A second sneeze seems normal, but the werewolves all wince, covering their ears. A whine escapes from Grantaire.

"I think I have it under control now!" Combeferre calls from the other room. Then he coughs, a sonic boom proving he was wrong.

"You are all the most irresponsible excuses for magical creatures I have ever met," Enjolras informs them.

The werewolves look sheepish. The vampires don't even try. Enjolras sighs.


End file.
